1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to keypad assemblies, particularly to keypad assemblies for electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical key assembly may usually include a keypad, a rubbery plate that can be resiliently deformed to accumulate resilient force as pressing the keypad, and a light guiding plate for illuminating the keypad. The light guiding plate is positioned between the keypad and rubbery plate.
However, the keypad, the rubbery plate, and the light guiding plate are typically adhered (e.g., by an adhesive) together without precise positioning.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.